French declaration
by C-SkyBird-x3
Summary: Garcia decides to make her declaration of love in French for Morgan *-* One-Shot


_**Hello! ^^' That's me, again! :) So this fic is not in french, well just text in french. It's just Garcia who speaks French at the beginning, but do not translate, it is a translation at the end :D **_

_**My mum speaks English, she helped me write this story without even reading it :p So I hope that there is not much fault. :/ I'm Belgian, and I also made fault in the text in french xD **_

**_Enjoy the fic :)_**

* * *

"Baby you know I love when you speak french, but please speak english!" Derek says "I don't understand"

"I say, that you have to listen what I'm gonna say."she said smiling.

"But I don't understand french."

"Sorry babe, you have to understand what I'm gonna tell you, I juste can't tell you in english. So, I work my french."

"Mama, just tell me," She look at him. "In english"

She shake her head."Just sit here and listen." He seat on her chair and she take a papers in her desk and read it. "Okay._ Ç ...Ça fait si long..lon..longtemps que je vo...voulais te dire a quel poi..point Je t'aime. Et pa..pas comme juste ta mei...meilleure amie, plus ce que ça,"_ Tears fall to her cheek.

Wiping the tears with his index fingers, he said."Garcia,"

She look up at him "No, let me finish, I know you don't understand but, let me finish"

"Okay"

She look back at the paper. "_J'ai pe..peur de te voir partir tout le temps pour comb...combattre les c..crim..criminels, j'ai peur que tu te blesse ou pi..pire. Je t'aime. J'ai mal au coeur quand tu pa...part avec une fille plus jeune, pl..plus jolie, plus... Plus mi..mince. Ça fait mal." _The tears fall to the paper._ "Quand je pense qu'elles pas..passées une nuit avec toi! Que tu les prend da..dans tes bras et pas moi, oui je sai...sais tu me prend dans t'es bras aussi ma...mais pa..pas de la m..même façon! Moi! Je peut te do...donnée plus qu'une seule nuit, je peut te don..donner l'amour, des en..enfants... Oui, des enfants... Et je veut t'es bras au..autour de moi, sen..sentir t'es lèvres su..su..sur les miennes, je veut que t..tu me prennent m..ma main, je veut ... Je te veut toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne sais pas si tu res..ressent la mê...même chose pour moi, mais si tu m'aime vraiment, rattr...rattrape moi, et embrasse moi avant que je ne parte._"she look at him, "_Pour toujours._" And give him a softe kiss on is cheek. "Bye Derek" The paper falls to the floor when she turns to leave and she begins to run out of her office.

He rise and yell "Penelope!" He look down and see the paper that she was reading, he take it and read. _Translation_. He look down the word and see all she was saying in french translate and begin to read.

_"Derek._

_It's been so long that I wanna told you that I love you so much. And not just like your best friend, more than that, I'm afraid that you always go catching the criminals, I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself or worse. I love you. I feel sick when you go out with a girl younger, prettier, and more .. thinner. It hurts. When I think they spend the night with you!You take these girls in your arms and not me, yeah I know you've also took me in your arms but not the same way! I ! I can give you more than one night, I can give you love, children... Yes, children... And I want your arms around me, feel your lips on mine, I want you to take my hands, I want ... I want you. I love you more than anything, I do not know if you feel the same for me, but if you really love me, catches me, and kiss me before I leave. Forever. _

_P.G."_

He was shocked."I.." He look around him, than run to the corridor where the team was talking and asked "Did you see Garcia?"

"Yeah, she was crying," Spencer said "What's she have?"

"Just, tell me where she is, Reid!"

"Okay, oka-" He was cut by JJ.

"She's in your office" She says quickly.

"Thanks" Derek was already gone when he said that. JJ look at Reid.

"What?" Spencer asked and look down. "Rossi you have a papers next to your shoes" Dave look down and took the paper then read the first line.

"What's in it?"Hotch asked.

"A French declaration," He look at his friends."of love, by Garcia for Morgan"

"French? Declaration? Garcia? Morgan? In French?"JJ asked and see Rossi nod.

"There is a translation"

"Read it!" Emily said.

The team look at her, then Dave look at the paper and read. "_It's been so ..._"

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

See his door closed, he approach and knocked. He open the door "Penelope?

She turn around, "Hey," she said softly. "you read it?" She look at him. He nod. "Good" Then look back down.

"Good?" She look at him.

"Yeah," He walks up to her. "Good"

"Good" He grab her waist and kiss her passionately. She put both of her hands on his neck and kiss him more passionately. They separate breathless.

Pen is the first to broke the sound of breath, "Good" he smile. She moved her right hand on his cheek while looking at him "Derek,"

"No," He look at her "let me talk." She nod. "I was afraid when you have been shot, and I'm always afraid that something bad happens to you when I'm not here with you, around you and without my arms around you. I love you more than you think." With tears in her eyes she look at him. "Your not young, your a woman. Your not pretty, your gorgeous. Your not thin, you have curve. I love the way you are." He wiped the tears on her cheek."I feel sick too when you was dating Lynch, the way he kiss you, the way he put his hands on you makes me feel sick. It should have been me! It should've been me who kiss you every night, everyday, everytime."He kissed her deeply, then look at her. "I want to be your man, I want to give you the love you deserve, I want to have children with you, I want you with me." He smiled back at her. "You stole my heart, I love you and I never leave you" He kissed her softly.

They pull back."Good" She said with a smile and kiss him one more time.

They hear the applause behind them but they don't move just stay there and they kiss deeply."Well, finally they are together!" Rossi yells.

A smile shows in their kissing.

_**End. *-***_


End file.
